


Haunted House Escapade

by Erin_Knightly_Tetch



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Haunted House, fun and spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Knightly_Tetch/pseuds/Erin_Knightly_Tetch
Summary: The Aquabats investigate a haunted house and contend with some spooky sassy ghosts. Featuring my Cadet OC, Cadet Sunshine aka 'Sunny'.





	1. Investigations

_SOMEWHERE.....  
....ON A SPOOKY MAIN ROAD...!_

\-----  
\-----  
\-----

Everything was blurry and hazy. It was like a drum beating out of tune in her ears. She remembered sitting happily in between Ricky and Eaglebones playing a silly app game made by Gloopy, and then something vague and exciting happened and then it had gone dark. Cadet Sunny opened her eyes, reaching behind to rub the back of her head and her neck, like she had slept on it wrong. Suddenly she was grabbed by the shoulders, causing her to be more alert even quicker. Her heart was still working that’s for sure. But the sudden movement caused her to start coughing due to breathing too quickly.

“Oh my sticker loving homie! You’re alive!” The MC Bat Commander was giving her the best bear hug he could manage before releasing her. 

"It--It's nice to see you too Commander", as much as being hugged by the Commander was a bit of a dream come true, she was grateful to be released. Steadying herself on her feet, she exited the lounge area of the battletram, looking around. The battletram was empty. The commander was in step with her. "Where's the others?" She wanted to know. 

The Commander started to exaggerate movement with his arms, “I was on level ten of the Super Plumber man game when Jimmy alerted me to a tree in the road. So naturally, we took a detour. And then the power went out. And then I had to give up my game and we all got out and saw this cool haunted house and you were like ‘Commander, let’s go see that neat haunted house’ and I was like, ‘No cadet, it’s not safe’. So the others decided to go check it out and then the power came back on and I so crushed level ten of my video game!” 

Sunny couldn't help but humor him, "That’s pretty cool Commander--"

"I know right?!" the Commander was still in celebration mode, "I was all 'whoooossshh' and those snakes were like 'wahhhh-'" 

Sunny let her shoulders sag a little, tilting her head, "But shouldn't we go look for Crash, Bones, Jimmy and Ricky?" 

“Oh, right”, the Commander cleared his throat, giving her a soft smile as he pulled himself away from thinking about his video game, “We should probably go look for them. It is getting pretty late", he nodded his head. 

The two grabbed flashlights from the emergency bat kit and extra batteries from Jimmy’s lab in case of emergency. However, opening the door to the battletram, the Commander halted her before stepping out himself. It was dark outside the vehicle and the bat commander hunched his shoulders, feeling his knees shake a little. 

“You--uh--better go first cadet”, He replied, "I'll cover you". 

Sunny smiled and turned on her flashlight, stepping out of the battletram. However, she didn’t see the haunted house the Commander had mentioned. In fact….“Commander, we’re”, She turned around in a circle, “We’re back at the tree in the road”. 

The Commander ducked his head out of the door of the battletram, noticing there wasn’t any ghosts about. He stuck close to Sunny, ready to karate chop any no-good-near-do wells lurking out on the road. 

He sighed, shoulders slumping, “If Crash were here he’d be able to lift the tree off the road, if Ricky were here, he could run up the road to see if there was a gas station or burger place nearby, if Eaglebones were here, we could make up a cool song for this trip and if Jimmy were here, he’d be able to help us fight any ghosts”. 

“Don’t worry Commander, you still got me”, Sunny grinned pleasantly, placing her hands on her hips. 

“That I do, Sunny. That I do”, Commander smiled, “Oh! Maybe you can help me beat level 11 on my video game now that you're not unconscious anymore!” 

“Orrrrr”, Sunny tilted her head at him again, “We can drive up that road and go find the others”. 

“I suppose”, the Commander rubbed his chin, waving his flashlight around, his eyes then lit up and he gave her a toothy grin, “There might even be some cool treasure in that haunted house!" 

Sunny was about to answer him when the sound of a twig snapping caught their attention. The two spun around, shining their lights down the other end of the road to see a fox on two legs scurrying across the road, only stopping momentarily to look at them before bounding off . They just smiled until they heard another sound on the other side of the fallen tree. Unlike the fun mascot looking fox, the second noise didn't sound as friendly.

"We better go", The Commander muttered, also pointing out about it being safer inside and ushered Sunny back into the battletram. 

\-----  
\-----  
\-----

_Meanwhile…._

“Ricky, for the fifteenth time---” EagleBones sighed, feeling tired. 

Ricky was moving about as though he were walking on eggshells, trying to steer clear of the dust and cobwebs all over the walls and ceiling. The carpet didn’t fare any better however and he kept spraying a hand sanitizer mist at his shoes every few feet. “I don’t care! This place is gross and smells like a leftover lobster roll you find in the dumpster”, Ricky spoke up, waving his hands to gesture. 

“Come on friends, this place isn’t so bad”, Jimmy told them from the front, turning to look at them, “It’s just an old house--”

“An old haunted house!” Crash caught him off, his voice cracking. Crash had been trying very hard not to be too freaked out by the house, hugging his teddy bear close to his chest. He wouldn't really be afraid of the house if it weren't for the weird paintings and the creaking the old house made every few seconds. 

“Crash, this house is not haunted---”, Jimmy tried to remind him for the fourth or fifth time before turning to walk into a wall at the end of the hallway. He tried to catch himself before The wall spun quickly, taking Jimmy with it.

As though like something out of a cartoon about a talking dog and his friends, the wall spun back around again, sitting back in place as before. But _Empty._

“JIMMY!” Bones and Ricky yelled in shock. 

“THE GHOSTS ATE JIMMY!” Crash cried.

Ricky and Bones shook their heads, rushing forward to examine the wall. From the other side they heard movement, just faint. Jimmy’s voice was heard, a bit muffled.

“No worries! I’m fine! Just in a different room!” Jimmy told them, “Stand back, I’m going to try to find a way back through!”

They stood back and waited. Jimmy calculated how he had gotten the wall to turn before and did it again, it worked but he grabbed hold of the candlesticks to hold it in place. The other three all smiled, glad to see their robot friend wasn’t hurt.

“The ghosts didn’t eat you!” Crash beamed at Jimmy. 

The three followed their robot companion through the passageway and into a bigger room. They all stood, mouths a gap. It was a library with furniture and lots of statues. Like the rest of the house it too looked rather creepy and abandoned. 

“Ugh, this place needs a better housekeeper”, Ricky remarked, flinching away from seeing a spider crawl up a web, "And an interior decorator", he added as he thumbed at the old knight looking statues. 

“I wish the Commander were here to see this”, Bones commented in awe, looking at the old paintings, "These are rad!" 

Jimmy nodded, “I hope he and Sunny come in soon. I think they’d like this”. 

Crash had gone further into the room than the others and noticed a painting that was kinda charming but also creepy. He noticed the eyes were following him. He danced to the left, then the right, did a zig-zag, waved his teddy bear and even turned around on the spot. But the eyes of the painting still followed his movements.

“Jim---Jimmmmyyy…..”, Crash raced over to Jimmy, “Jimmy. Buddy. There--’s...thesee--”

“What is it Crash?” Jimmy wanted to know, raising his eyebrows. 

“There’s these big eyes that followed me, even when I picked my nose when you guys weren’t looking”, Crash’s finger quivered as he pointed in the direction of the painting.

“Hmmm”, Jimmy went over to see what he was talking about, he rubbed his chin, looking at the painting which no eyes, “I don’t see anything out of the ordinary here”. 

There was nothing there now. Crash was adamant about seeing the eyes in the painting and saw them again when Jimmy’s back was turned. Jimmy told Crash he’d eaten too much candy for Halloween and therefore he was just imagining things.

“Let’s keep looking around”, Bones commented, taking Crash by the shoulders.

“Yeah. Maybe there’s hidden treasure in this old dump!” Ricky smiled happily.

“There’s no such thing as hidden treasure, Ricky”, Bones scuffed a little, “You can believe that pancakes can talk in heaven all you want but no haunted house has ever had buried treasure”.

Proceeding into the next room off the main one, Jimmy rolled his eyes as the two began to bicker. 

\-----  
\-----  
\-----

The battletram came up the driveway of the old house. The Commander sat in the driver’s seat, staring up at it. It was a tall pointy house with many rooms and a few sections, making it look intimidating. Sunny had opened her fanny pack and issued out a couple of stickers. They were colorful cupcakes with little rainbow sprinkles. She nudged the commander and held out the stickers.

“Thank you Sunny”, the Commander took the stickers, putting them on his helmet. 

Sunny did the same and smiled gleefully for a moment. The Commander could feel her confidence in finding the other bats. The two exited the vehicle before long, the Commander going first this time. He motioned her to put on stealth mode so they wouldn’t be spotted. They moved around, making several silly stealth movements, ready to fight any ghosts or bad guys they may or may not encounter. 

“Stay close, if there are any ghosts around, I’ll fight ‘em off”, the Commander whispered.

Sunny watched as he climbed over the fence with a bit of difficulty. She then moved to the gate, finding it unlocked. Opening it and entering the property. 

“Good work”, Commander smiled, saluting her as she joined him on the lawn.

They moved together, standing back to back, before finding there were no alarms or anything the could stop them from taking the porch stairs. They took off stealth mode, their colors going from purple back to blue as though by seemingly magic. 

“Well, that was easy---” the Commander laughed. He had just finished wiping his hands together in victory, his fingers just inches from clutching the front door. The porch floor beneath them gave away, like a trap door. 

Both fell into some sort of underground room, wincing from a few bruises but nothing they couldn’t walk off. Sunny turned on her flashlight, investigating the furniture. It was just mattresses. She thought of those old movies about people not having basements or anything fancy in the old days so they just stored stuff under the house. The Commander, using his flashlight, investigating down towards the end of the room. He opened the door. Sunny came around to peer over his shoulder. 

“Tunnel”, the Commander pointed at the darkness within. 

Sunny shined her flashlight but she could barely see ten feet in front of her even with it. She went first however. Neither had noticed the set of stairs leading back up into the house and opted for the mysterious tunnel instead. The door to the tunnel behind them swung shut just as they got about five feet in. The door locking mysteriously caused the Commander to give a little scream. Sunny shined her flashlight back into the darkness. She normally hated dark spooky places but she had to be brave. 

“Aquabats! Let’s go!” She declared in a soft whisper. 

“Hey! That’s my line!” The Commander reminded her. 

\- -

TO BE CONTINUED....!


	2. Getting To the Bottom Of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny and the Commander find the light at the end of the tunnel while the rest of the Aquabats find out this crazy house might just be haunted!

Leaving the old library behind, and upon entering the next room, the Aquabats realized it wasn't a room at all but a narrow hallway filled with different kinds of mirrors. Ricky and Bones were still, not-so-seriously, bickering over there being buried treasure. It had gone from _'there was no treasure/yes there was!'_ to _'The treasure is probably something cool and awesome'/'how do you know it is?'_ Whilst the two were debating now where the treasure could be, Crash stayed close to Jimmy, holding onto his friend's arm just in case the walls tried to separate them again.

"Do _all_ humans's homes have mirrors all over their walls like this?" Jimmy inquired.

"Don't think so", Crash exclaimed, "It's kinda weird. Like a fun house except without the fun".

Ricky stepped towards a mirror to smile in it, showing off his new pearly whites after having his braces off. "I don't know you guys, this hallway seems alright to me!" He proclaimed, putting his hands on his hips and standing heroically with his chest puffed out. Behind him, his reflection continued to grin.

Eaglebones jumped into Crash's arms in one swoop, both shaking, their jaws dropped. Eyes wide. Jimmy stood still, as though frozen in place. Ricky quirked an eyebrow, wondering what had the fellas so fearful. There was nothing in this house except old furniture and some creaky floors. "Guys, why are ya looking so scared? My breath doesn't smell that bad does it? I brushed like ten times this morning!" Ricky commented, turning to glance into the mirror.

"Hi!" His reflection remarked brightly.

"Hi I'm--" Ricky started to politely answer back before realizing what was happening. "AAAHHHHHH!!!! IT IS A GHOST!!" 

Ricky Fitness beelined it for the nearest exit, his friends hastily following him. The reflection of Ricky giggled, turning back into it's ghost form and floating out through the mirror to watch the Aquabats head off further into the upstairs of the house. Ricky skidded to a halt when he realized the next section were full of doors but the others didn't realize he'd stopped so abruptly and tumbled into him. 

"See! I TOLD YOU! THIS HOUSE IS HAUNTED!" Crash told them.

"Well now what do we do?" Bones wanted to know, squeezing out from under Crash and helping Jimmy to his feet.

Ricky and Crash got to their feet as well. The four looked around and saw that there were about six doors and a second set of stairs leading up to a third section of the house. "Before we get spooked again, maybe I should use my scanner to see if the rooms are safe to check out", Jimmy decided. He pressed a button on the side of his head to help him see through each of the rooms. 

There was nothing of note in the first or second bedrooms rooms, a couple of bats that looked like their mascot were flying around in the third bedroom, the fourth and fifth rooms appeared to be ordinary bathrooms and the sixth room had a curse wardrobe in the corner. 

"Well?" Bones, Ricky and Crash wanted to know.

"Everything seems to check out. Except the cursed wardrobe in the sixth room", Jimmy replied.

"Well that's a relief", Ricky smiled.

Bones and Crash, as though in tandem, turned to look at him and then turned back to their robot friend. Bones opted they split up to look at the other rooms, except the cursed one. Jimmy agreed. Crash, however, couldn't help but get curious and went into the sixth room. The wardrobe did't look any different than the one in Jimmy's book about the magical one that had a lion in it. Crash smiled and wondered what they were all so worried about.

"Jimmy must've said that because we just saw a ghost", Crash laughed, talking to his teddy bear, "Don't be scared buddy, i'm here". 

Eaglebones, Ricky and Jimmy met up a few minutes later after using the bathroom and looking around top to bottom of the other rooms. They failed to find anything scary and Eaglebones told them the bats in room three were pretty cool and very friendly.

"Uh...where's Crash?" Jimmy wanted to know.

They all turned to the last room just before the third landing.

_Oh No...!_

\--  
\--  
\--

Despite having been brave going into the mysterious tunnel, Sunny could feel her sticker's power slowly draining as they continued into the darkness. It had been maybe ten or fifteen minutes and she was losing hope with every step and that meant her stickers wouldn't help her keep her confidence. The flashlights did very little except they could see the walls of the tunnel. The Commander kept up the moral however,noting that she had grabbed a hold of his sleeve at some point. 

"Man wouldn't i give to have a burger right now", the Bat Commander told her, laughing, "I'm sure we'll be able to buy all the burgers from the Burrito Brothers when we get back into town".

"Yeah", Sunny agreed, "How much further do you think it is?" She sounded like a little kid.

"Maybe a hundred feet or so?" the Commander offered, "Hey I know--let's sing a song!"

He knew from the Professor's instructions that Sunny couldn't handle dark, spooky places for a long period of time. It was weird type of power to have but the Commander had been very energetic about having a cadet shadow them. And she was perfect for the job with such high enthusiasm. He started to sing _"Don't Stop Believing"_ to help cheer her up when their flashlights started to flicker. The Commander had her hold his flashlight while he fumbled in his belt for the batteries they had grabbed from Jimmy's lab. _Ah-ha!_ He held the batteries in triumph. However the flashlights died just as quickly before he could even take out the first set from one of the flashlights. 

"Don't worry Sunny, we're gonna get through this. You can be brave, I know you can", The Commander told her, even though he was holding back the urge to scream at the sudden darkness and his voice was quaking. 

Sunny took a deep breath, holding herself together to help him put the new batteries into the flashlights. They lit up much more brightly and the tunnel didn't seem so dark. The Commander put the old batteries in his belt. "Littering is just as bad as sneezing into your hands in public, even if nobody's around to see it. Always pick up after yourself and sneeze into your elbow", the Commander explained with a smile. A musical intro sounded, _Learnninggggg and groowwwinngg_. 

"I feel so much better, Commander, thank you", Sunny beamed.

"Aw shucks", The Commander was giddy from the attention, waving his hand in half-modesty, "You know you can always count on _your favorite Aquabat_ ", he paused, looking worried, "I am your favorite, right?" He laughed nervously.

Sunny nodded as they continued down the tunnel, "Of course you are. No offense to Ricky", she added hastily. 

The Bat Commander made a motion across his mouth like he was locking his lips together to keep their secret, "Now! Onto the end of this tunnel and the treasure that might be able to pay for our next meal!" He pointed towards their intended exit. 

The two, excited, started at a sprint, now that they had brighter flashlights. They got to a door not long after, which was convenient but also relieving. Sunny opened the door and it swung open.

"Whoa!"

\- -  
\- -  
\- - 

Jimmy, Ricky and Eaglebones all sprinted towards the room Crash was in. Crash had opened up the wardrobe as his friends ran into the room, warning him not to. Crash all looked at them but suddenly without warning a dramatic lightening lit up the room. All four jumped in surprise at the noise and before long, A few ghosts entered the room via the walls. Jimmy ushered Ricky and Eaglebones towards Crash but the ghost just cackled. 

"What do they want?" Bones wanted to know, gripping Ricky's shoulders.

"M--maybe they want to eat us!" Crash gripped Eaglebones's arm. 

Ricky grabbed hold of Jimmy's middle to keep the robot close. Ricky was about to ask if the ghosts _happened to be vegetarians_ when all four backed up to the wardrobe. One of the ghosts flew at them really fast, cackling. The Aquabats fell into the wardrobe, the bottom opening up into a slide and causing them to all fall down it like a laundry shoot. Jimmy went down feet first, Crash on his back holding his teddy bear, Eaglebones went down backwards going head first and Ricky on his stomach. 

"Whherrreeeee doooo you guuyysss think this is taking us?!" Ricky yelled. 

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT I HOPE IT'S AWAY FROM THOSE GHOSTS!" Bones answered.

\-----  
\-----

\-----

The Bat Commander and Sunny stepped into the room, "WOAH!" They both exclaimed, seeing the different colored trunks in the far corner. Just as the Commander stepped into the room, gesturing for her to follow him, they both heard distinct and familiar screaming.

"Do you hear that cadet? Sounds like--" 

The Commander didn't finish his sentence as his teammates came flying out from a side shoot they could not see due to the darkness. Sunny shinned her flashlight on the pile of Aquabats. She ran forward to help them up. They wobbled and tried to find their footing in the darkness. 

"You guys are okay!" She exclaimed hugging Jimmy, then Bones and then Crash and then Ricky. 

"Of course we're okay", Jimmy commented with a smile, "Oh--Commander!" He turned around, with Ricky's help they got the Commander to his feet.

"Now what? We found you guys and the house is haunted", Bones gestured with his thumb.

Sunny turned and shinned her flashlight towards the corner, "While you guys were running from ghosts, the Commander and I found something way cooler".

"Is that?" Ricky's smile turned into a grin, "Buried treasure?"

The Commander stepped forward, expression in full delight, "Only one way to find out!" 

\- - 

To Be Continued....


	3. Haunted Treasure and Some Spooky Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter and our heroes find out how haunted this place really is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes the "Spooky faced book" is a nod/reference to the necrocomicon from the Evil Dead.

Sunny turned and shinned her flashlight towards the corner, "While you guys were running from ghosts, the Commander and I found something way cooler".

"Is that?" Ricky's smile turned into a grin, "Buried treasure?"

The Commander stepped forward, expression in full delight, "Only one way to find out!"

Sunny and the other bats all stayed close, peering over the Commander's shoulder as he leaned over to open the first trunk. It was full of gold coins. The Commander picked up one to show the others. Jimmy pressed a button on the side of his helmet, turning on his scanner to look it over. "It seems to be an old da-bloom, Commander", he commented. 

"An old da-bloom", The Commander rubbed his chin, nodding his head, then looked at the others with a wild look, "I wonder how much this is worth".

Sunny gave a giggle, "Silly Commander! The gold da-blooms are what the gold diggers used to mine in caverns! They're not worth anything anymore", she beamed at him.

"Oh--!" the Commander nodded at her, "Thank you Sunny! They're still pretty cool tho!"

She nodded in agreement. "Let's open these other ones and see what other stuff was left down here!" She clapped excitedly, moving towards another trunk. 

The Commander stood back while Sunny and his teammates helped each other open the locks on the trunks. Sunny and Ricky opened one nearby and both grinned, their eyes shinning, "HEY! LOOK EVERYONE!" the others moved to look over their shoulders quickly, "IT'S A CARTOON!!" The coins in the box had made a tv screen and the group watched as a lil bat made friends with a lil goblin and they played hop-scotch together since the two were lonely. They all sat back, sighing happily at the happy ending of the cartoon. 

"Just more gold coins, Commander", Ricky told him promptly once they got back to work looking. 

"oooohhh!" Eaglebones quickly spoke up next as he lifted something out of the next trunk, "This looks cursed", he held up a statue. It looked like voodoo. 

"It's a relic!" Jimmy pointed out.

"A what-ic?" Crash asked.

"It's an old statue. It reminds me of the ones we saw up in the library", Jimmy explained to his friend, "It was probably placed here to ward off robbers".

Crash smiled a bit smug, "I ain't afraid of no ghosts or ghost robbers!" 

The others each spared him a look remembering when the Battletram was haunted or that time that alien called "Thingy" got inside the battletram and scared them. They continued to search through the trunks, finding odd trinkets and old coins. All of them were looking together, talking and joking around so it came as a surprise when someone tapped several of their shoulders. Eaglebones asked Crash if he had done it, Crash asked Jimmy, and Jimmy asked the Commander. The Commander shook his head and asked Sunny. Sunny did the same and asked Ricky.

"Wasn't me", Ricky answered and turned to the green floating ghost next to him, "Did you tap me on the shoulder?" he stared at the ghost for a few seconds before jumping up in surprise when it finally clicked in his mind. "STAY BACK!" But Ricky went flying as he tripped backwards into the others.

Several more ghosts, all laughing, appeared in the room. They all had old looking clothes and looked restless and feral. Sunny and the Aquabats all jumped up, standing in fear. The ghosts flew around them, all trying to scare them as they flew at them or overhead. The Commander swatted at them with his hands, Ricky took out some wet naps from his pocket and threw them at them, Crash used his fists to swat at them. Eaglebones used his guitar to fend them off and Jimmy used his laser eyes to shoot at them but to no avail. Sunny took out some of her stickers, running to try and attach them to the ghosts but they fell off, crumpling to the ground. The ghosts chortled and flew towards her, trying to grab her to pick her up.

"Oh no you don't!" Jimmy sprinted forward and grabbed Sunny, lifting her up in his arms and backing off towards the group. "There you go", he smiled, setting her down. 

Once Jimmy had set Sunny back on her feet, Eaglebones and Ricky quickly stood back to back on either side of her to keep the cadet safe while they tried to come up with a plan. Each of the bats yelling to the other if any of them have any ideas. Crash and Ricky both wanted to know how they were going to fight back against transparent ghosts. While the Commander was thrown about the room by two of them. Jimmy rushed over to help him back up. 

"Maybe there's something in the library you guys mentioned?" Sunny spoke up. 

"But how? we fell down a slide inside a magic wardrobe", Crash reminded them.

Ricky made a face before zooming over to dig through one of the trunks and then zoomed back to where Sunny and Eaglebones were. He held up something in his hand, "Would this work? It's got a spooky face on it and there's a warning not to read from it on the inside of the author's notes. But I think whoever _did_ read from it years ago is the one who let all the ghosts out". 

He held up a leathery looking book that had the same texture as burnt pepperoni and the face on the book was spooky but also looked tired of being read from to raise the dead. The others looked hesitant to read from it and told Ricky he could read from it. Eaglebones put his hands on Sunny's shoulders and backed her away from Ricky as the aquabat opened the book and flip through out. The ghosts started getting more restless, flying more and more at the heroes. Before Ricky could find the page to send the ghosts back to their respected cemeteries to lay to rest, one of the ghosts grabbed Ricky and the book. The door to the room flung open and the ghost flew away.

"RICKY!" the team shouted. 

"Guyyyyyssssss!!! HHheeeeellpppp!!!" Ricky's voice echoed down the tunnel.

The rest of the ghosts disappeared up into the ceiling leaving the team alone but they didn't hesitate to follow after their comrade. The Commander, with Sunny at his heels, Jimmy, Crash and Eaglebones all ran after to stop the ghosts from doing something fiendish.

\-----  
\-----  
\-----

Finding the doorway open that led back up into the house, the bats all ran up the stairs two a time to rush to save Ricky. They found themselves in the old kitchen and could hear Ricky's cries from another room. The group continued to run through the house looking for him until Jimmy pointed out the sounds seem to be coming above them. They went into the foyer and looked up, seeing two of the ghosts holding Ricky by the ankles over the side of the banister. The other ghosts were hovering close by. The spooky book lay on the dusty coffee table. 

"Aquabats! Let's get that book!" the Commander commanded. 

Everyone ran for the book while the Commander and Jimmy pushed a couch over right under where Ricky was dangling. Crash got to the book first but the ghosts spooked him too much and he threw it to Eaglebones. Eaglebones ran away from two more ghosts and it slipped from his fingers. He yelled for Sunny to grab the book. The Commander and Jimmy ran over to Sunny to shield her while she grabbed the book, hugging it close to her chest. The two band members stood on either side of her. 

"Give it here, cadet", the Commander offered so the ghosts would leave her alone.

Sunny gave him the book and the Commander pawed through it quickly. Ricky yelled the page number in which the incantation was written down. The commander thumbed through but couldn't make out the words so he passed the book to Jimmy. 

"Uh", Jimmy cleared this throat, "Goodbye, goodbye, rest now, goodbye, go home you nasty spirits. Rest well, farewell--", Jimmy stumbled reading, "I--I can't read the rest!" his cheeks flushed, "The writing is smudged and blurry. It's a really old book and the hand writing is written odd".

"Now what are we gonna do? We can't fight them!" the Commander sighed.

Sunny feeling impulsively brave, gave a shining smile before grabbing the book from Jimmy. The Robot and the Bat commander whipped their heads in her direction. What was she doing?! Sunny dropped herself to her knees and started fishing out her stickers from her fannypack. She started tearing off a few sets of stickers and peeling them off their paper. Eaglebones and Jimmy jumped in to keep the ghosts from getting too angry and get more worse than they already were so Sunny could cover the book's front cover in her stickers.

"Great idea Sunny!" the Commander beamed.

"Let's hope this works!" Sunny stood up, hugging the book again and closing her eyes, taking a nice deep breath. 

The ghosts all started to feel weird and funny in their ghostly bellies, their eyes getting dopey like they wanted to go look for rainbows and have fun outside. The books cover in turn started to turn from a spooky scary face to one that was smiling and bright eyed. The ghosts started to disappear one by one. The two holding Ricky disappeared and he fell, landing on the soft yet dusty couch. Sunny opened her eyes after a moment or so as the last ghost disappeared. She looked down at the book and it was no longer a burnt pepperoni cover but one with a nice fuzzy texture and a happy smile. Jimmy took the book from Sunny and placed it on a nearby nearly empty shelf, dusting his hands off. Bones and Crash were helping Ricky to his feet.

"I think I've had enough treasure hunting for one night", Ricky commented, looking more or less annoyed his uniform had gotten dirty.

"Yeahhhhh. This place was pretty cool but I think we should get back on the road before those ghosts come back", The Commander agreed.

The group filed out of the house, making sure to side step where the trap door was and got aboard the battletram once more. 

\-----  
\-----  
\-----

They were back on the main road under 10 minutes with Eaglebones offered to drive with Crash sitting up front with him. Sunny, as promised, went into the lounge area to help the Commander beat level 11 of his video game. Ricky had gone to clean up and Jimmy was tinkering in his lab. 

"Commander", Jimmy interrupted the video game via the view screen what felt like a few minutes later than expected.

"Jimmy, can't you see i'm in the middle of winning!" the Commander sighed.

"It's an incoming call from the Professor", Jimmy tilted his head, giving him a raised eyebrow look before signing off. 

The Commander pushed a button to pick up the call. The Professor's face came on the screen and he looked like he had been having fun in his lab. He was cleaning his glasses, his hair messier than usual and his lab coat looked a little dirty. "Hi there Professor! Was--was there anything you needed?" the Commander nervously chuckled.

"I just called to check in on my lab assistant and see if she needed anything", the Professor explained, placing his glasses back on his face, "Making sure she stays out of trouble. You know: no haunted houses, no cemeteries, no aliens, no world domination plots, no giant mutant cactus's", he paused, counting on his fingers, "You know, the usual things you guys tend to get up to", he laughed.

The Commander chuckled even more nervously, sweating, "Why--why would you think that!" he waved him off, "You worry too much! She's perfectly fine!" 

Ricky walked in with a bottle of Fiji water, seeing the Professor on call, "Hiya Professor!" he beamed, turning to the Commander, "Did ya tell him about the cool ghosts we got to fight and the treasure we found and that Sunny defeated an evil book with her stickers?" his smile slowly faded, "What?"

The Commander's expression was now a forced smile and he was half looking at the speedster hero, "Not. Now. Ricky", the Commander spoke through a clenched jaw, "Ex-nay, on the ghosts". 

Sunny blushed with an innocent smile back at the Professor, rubbing the back of her head. The Professor just stood on screen with his arms, folded, gloved fingers tapping his arm as he raised an eyebrow at all of them. Wanting a full explanation as to what Ricky was talking about. The three in front of him sighed before launching into a story about what happened with them talking over the other very quickly. 

Lest to say, it was a long ride back to the lab to drop off Sunny before their next gig.

**Author's Note:**

> My chapters will probably be short especially if I am writing a multi-chapter fic, mostly bc I'm new to writing the Bats. Also I write for the animated version of the bats (as seen in Season 1 of the Super Show).


End file.
